Cake
by Neril
Summary: The sequel to Coffee. A one shot. Main orc speaker is consumed with revenge, and Glorfindel discovers a awesome tasting food called chocolate cake. Has orc slaying, and more awesomeness! Also stars Elrond, Arwen, and Erestor.


**Sequel to Coffee. I have to say, the ending was a bit inspired by NirCele.**

 **Cake**

Erestor careful laid down the stack of papers, making sure not one of them fell to the floor. Then he stood back, he was almost done. One more thing and his work would be finished for the day.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a golden-haired elf flew into the room "Erestor!" he exclaimed. He rushed forward and plopped something down on the desk. Papers flew everywhere, a hard day's work landed all over the floor.

Erestor took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His face started turning red. Very red.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Glorfindel, who just happened to be the golden haired elf.

"NO!" Erestor exploded. He rarely ever lost his temper, actually it only seemed to happen when Glorfindel came around.

"Here, have some cake. It will make you feel better," the Balrog-slayer told him, "And it's chocolate."

"I've had it before," Erestor said. "It does _not_ help!"

Glorfindel gasped. "How dare you!" He snatched up the very yummy looking chocolate cake and stormed out of the room. As he stomped down the hall, he saw Elrond coming toward him; quickly, he hid the cake behind his back.

"Oh, good, there you are," Elrond said. "I have something for you to do."

"What is it?" Glorfindel asked.

"A group of orcs was spotted close to the borders, I need you to go check it out."

Glorfindel nodded. "Okay."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes, Lord Elrond?"

"The cook mentioned a chocolate cake disappearing from the kitchen. Tell me if you see it, and then give it to _me_."

"Uh... right. I better go now."

Elrond gave him a nod, and Glorfindel ran off. Elrond looked a little confused for a moment, then shrugged, and continued on.

"Mmm, yumm, mmm, yummy, yummy, mpfh!" Glorfindel stuffed more cake in his mouth, eating it as fast as possible. He hadn't anything this good since key lime pie! He grabbed another piece, and popped it in his mouth. He really needed to get going.

A knock came to his door, and he ran over and answered it. Elladan and Elrohir stood there, ready to go.

"Why is there brown stuff on your face?" Elladan asked.

"No reason," Glorfindel replied. "Ready?"

"Of course," the twins replied. Glorfindel walked out into the hall, shutting the door behind him, then ran off. A couple minutes later he came back holding something.

"What is that?" Elrohir asked.

"You will _see_ ," Glorfindel replied mysteriously. "Now, let's go."

Little Arwen padded softly down the halls, looking for Glorfindel. She had just woken from a nap, and wanted to hear one of the Balrog-slayer's stories. She came to his door and noticed it open a little; as she pushed it open, she smelled something most wonderful.

Chocolate cake!

She ran forward and saw some shoved halfway under the bed. A grin spread across her face, as she plopped down in front of it, and started eating.

"Revenge, revenge!" The random main orc speaker cackled. "I will have my revenge! Glorfindel will pay!"

One of the nearby orcs raised his hand. "Have you considered other options?"

"Like what?!"

"Like more sensible ones, maybe you could work out some kind of treaty. I mean the orcs that were killed, that was their fault. They should have never crossed the elven border."

"I hate good sense!" main orc speaker exclaimed. "I will have my revenge!"

There was a awkward silence. Main speaker orc side stepped over to his sensible buddy. "Why is my voice not echoing creepily through the night?"

"You are in the middle of the forest," Buddy replied. "It would work better in a canyon, or mountains."

"Oh."

"We're going on a orc hunt! I'm not scared!" The trio sang.

"ORC!" Elladan shrieked suddenly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Elrohir screamed.

Elladan and Glorfindel burst out laughing. "Haha! You should have seen your face!" Elladan exclaimed. "It was hilarious!"

"That's not funny," Elrohir grumbled.

"Oh-ho, yes it is!" Glorfindel said.

"Revenge!"

"Did you hear that?" Glorfindel asked.

"It sounded like someone saying revenge," Elladan said.

"Forward!" Glorfindel cried, charging into the trees.

"Yippeee!" Elrohir cheered.

Elladan and Glorfindel came to a stop, and looked at Elrohir.

"What?" Elrohir asked.

Glorfindel just shook his head, and continued on. Elladan glared at his twin.

"What. In. The. Name. Of. The. Valar."

"Yippee," Elrohir said. "They say it in cowboy movies."

Elladan just blinked. Then, "YIPPEEEE!"

The brothers charged toward the revenge yelling. When they got there, they saw Glorfindel eating cake.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry," Glorfindel said.

"Where are the orcs?"

Glorfindel shrugged. "Beats me."

"I smell elf," main speaker orc said.

"I smell chocolate," Buddy said.

"REVENGE!" Main speaker orc yelled.

"REVENGE!"

The trio turned their heads to see a group of orcs burst out of the trees; the leader came to a stop when he saw Glorfindel.

"Remember me?" main orc speaker snarled.

Glorfindel took a bite of cake. "Nope."

"You killed all my friends I didn't know with coffee!"

"Really? Cool!"

"Not cool!" main orc speaker shrieked.

Glorfindel shrugged. "Want some cake?"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

Main speaker orc turned to Buddy. "We do not accept food or drink from elves!"

"Oh." Buddy hung his head. "I don't think elves are so bad."

Main orc speaker gasped. "How dare you!"

Buddy sniffled. "I never wanted to kill anybody!" he wailed. "I just wanted to have fun, and friends! But no one likes me!" Buddy dropped down the the ground and started wailing. "No one understands me!"

"REVENGE!" main orc speaker screamed.

Elladan shot him through the heart. Glorfindel jumped off his horse and ran up to Buddy.

"Do you need a hug?" he asked.

Buddy nodded and wiped his tears away, then stood up. Glorfindel gave him a hug, and Buddy stopped crying, and started smiling.

"YAY! I feel so much better! Thank you! Thank you!" Buddy started jumping up and down, and running around, singing and dancing.

Glorfindel grinned. "That was fun! I made someone feel good!"

Suddenly there was a POP! And Buddy exploded, and there stood a elf. Buddy screamed in excitement, and ran off into the trees.

Glorfindel was still grinning. Elladan and Elrohir slowly started backing away.

"I am the Sadness-slayer!" Glorfindel cheered. He ran toward the other orcs, who ran away in terror. "I am the slayer of sadness!"

Arwen licked her lips as she finished the rest of the chocolate cake, she shoved the empty platter under the bed, and walked out to the hall. She was thirsty. She wanted something yummy to drink, like chocolate milk.

"Arwen!"

Arwen turned to see Elrond and Celebrían coming toward her. "Nana! Ada!"

Elrond gasped. "Where did you get that cake?"

Little Arwen grinned and pointed toward Glorfindel's room. "Glorfy!"

 **If you read this, check out NirCele's, Glorfindel goes hog-wild-crazy!**


End file.
